After the Twilight
by Cheeky-peachy
Summary: Takes place after Twilight Princess. Link and Zelda are friends, and Zelda is a bit more cheery. Zelda takes a leave from the burden of her royal duties to explore her kingdom. Link accompanies her on her journey, and unsaid feelings may blossom. Rated T for suggestive themes/adult situations.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. A/N: Hey guys, author here. So, um, basically, this is my first fanfiction ever written. Please leave nothing but helpful/insightful reviews, thanks!

_Edit 7/14/13: please understand that this story is under revision for the first few chapters. Just try and bear with me; I promise you it improves later on. Thanks! xx_

...

She sat perched on her soft bed, lost in deep thought. One year; one year had passed since the invasion of the twilight, and Link saved the kingdom of Hyrule.

Her thoughts switched over to Link. Her hero. Savior of Hyrule. After Ganondorf's demise, Link and Zelda had managed to keep up a steady friendship by exchanging letters often. They wrote about anything, and everything.

The two seemed to share a special bond, due to both of them being bearers of the Triforce. Occasionally, they would meet up in confidence in secluded areas of Hyrule to enjoy each other's company. Sitting in Lanayru springs in Lake Hylia, admiring the pink glow the faeries emitted and watching as they flew about. Or when Link took her to the fishing hole, and watched him attempt to catch fish after several failed tries. Sure enough, Zelda caught a fish on her first try. Link wasn't too amused. She smiled at the memory.

Putting a halt to her reminiscing, Zelda sighed softly and ran her fingers through her soft tresses of hair. It had been awhile since they had seen each other. Several months, in fact, and she found herself missing his presence.

She was exhausted. The royal council was being, well, a royal pain in the ass. Since Ganon's demise, the council seemed to act as an overprotective parent, and questioned every decision Zelda made. She was the bearer of the Triforce of wisdom after all; why would they continually nag and question her judgement? Sitting through council meetings daily and listening to gray-faced men discuss unimportant, trivial matters proved to be tiring for her. It especially irked her when they incessantly brought up the topic of marriage and becoming a queen, and soon producing an heir. She was eighteen, for Goddesses' sake. Marriage and children was the last thing on her mind.

Rain pelted softly against her window. Zelda slowly got up from her bed and walked over to her dresser, pulling on a more comfortable garment for sleeping. The garment was a thin, soft white dress that reached just above her knees. She removed her crown from her head and set it on her dresser, let her hair down, and promptly walked back and flopped onto her bed.

As she was just about to drift into slumber, a knock sounded on her door. She bolted upright and quickly composed herself. "Come in," Zelda spoke.

Her handmaiden, Una, quickly stepped into her room. "Your highness, I apologize for disturbing you at this hour!" She bowed her head and hastily apologized. "But..er, there is a strange man outside the castle, claiming to be named Link. He wishes to speak with you."

She quirked an eyebrow. Link? What's he doing here at this hour?

"And might I add, he's quite the handsome fellow," Una quietly giggled to Zelda.

Zelda laughed to herself and smiled. "Yes, of course, let me speak with him. He's one of my dear friends...and the hero of Hyrule," she spoke.

Una's face quickly flushed red with embarrassment. "Oh. Oh my. HE'S the legendary Hero of Light? I can't believe I just said that about the Hero of Light," she muttered. "Anyway, he really is quite the looker."

Zelda couldn't help but smile at Una's antics. Una and her had known each other since birth, and have been inseparable since. She is not only her handmaiden, but Zelda's best friend also. No one knows Zelda like Una does. Behind Zelda's regal, stoic exterior lies a clever, quirky, obstinate eighteen year old. She was beyond thankful to have such a loyal friend at her side.

"Please let the guards know to permit him to enter. And escort him to my room." Una quickly nodded her head and departed from Zelda's room.

A few minutes passed, and a soft knock sounded on her door. "Come in," Zelda spoke. Her door opened with a soft creak and Link stepped inside.

"Link!" Zelda exclaimed. She quickly got up from her bed and wrapped her arms around Link in a friendly embrace. He laughed and fully returned the hug. His clothes were damp from the rain.

"Hey, Zel." Link smiled. His eyes shone a soft hue of blue. He eyed her somewhat disheveled state. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Yes, kind of," she laughed, and attempted to smooth her disheveled hair. "But don't worry about it. What I really wish to know, is why you are here.. Is everything alright?" She questioned. Not that Zelda minded the company at such a late hour. Especially if that company was Link.

"No, no, nothing's wrong. To be honest, I don't know why I came here. I guess I just miss you," Link scratched the back of his head and stared at the ground. Lately, the young hero found himself growing restless and desiring adventure. Wanderlust was the correct term for it. To put it simply, he was no longer same man he was before the twilight's invasion. After slaying numerous monsters and formidable foes, how could he continue to live his life normally? His quiet, secluded hometown of Ordon didn't feel like home to him anymore. So he found himself wandering the vast planes of Hyrule field, searching for the unknown.

Zelda fidgeted with her hands as she sat down on her bed. "I missed you too, Link." She smiled at him. Her violet colored eyes met his. Link stared at her and smirked.

Zelda raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Ha. It's just weird seeing you in casual attire, princess. Without your crown and all," Link said. Not that he would ever admit it, but he thought Zelda looked really beautiful with her hair let down, dressed as a simple girl.

Zelda laughed. "Well do you expect me to sleep in my dress and crown, hero?" She knew Link disliked it when she called him hero. But since Link called her princess, it was a fair trade. They both addressed each other in a teasing manner when using those nicknames.

"Why, yes. It is especially important for a princess to remain prim and proper at all times." He used a haughty tone, mocking how the people of the royal council spoke. Link eyed Zelda's closet, which was filled to the brim with fine dresses and garments.

"Why," Link walked over to her closet and pulled out a dress made of fine silk. It had a daringly low neckline, and was embroidered with various jewels. "You don't think THIS is a great dress to wear to bed? Come on now," Link teased, his voice still accented with a haughty tone.

"You're so immature," Zelda quirked her lips into a smile and rolled her eyes. "I could sentence you to twenty years in the dungeon, you know." She laid back down onto her bed, collapsing onto her pillows face first with a muffled groan.

"You alright over there?" Link questioned with a smirk.

"Mm ffne." She grumbled through her pillows.

"What was that?" He asked.

Zelda sat up and looked at him. "I'm fine," she repeated. "I'm just horribly lethargic at this hour, is all."

"I'm not buying it, Zelda. Seriously, what's on your mind?" Link's voice had a hint of concern. He never liked seeing Zelda unhappy; it didn't sit well with him.

She shifted over on her bed and hung her feet over the side. "The council. They've been bothering me constantly. Bringing up the topic of finding a suitor for me to marry and produce and heir with. Marriage is the last thing on my mind, for Din's sake," Zelda huffed.

Link had a blank expression on his face. "Marriage? But you're barely eighteen." For some reason, Link disliked the thought of Zelda marrying anybody, especially some pompous, wealthy suitor. He supposed marrying early was common for royal folk.

She sighed. "Exactly my thoughts. They tell me if I cannot become a queen if I am without a husband." Which in Zelda's opinion, was highly daft. Why did she need a man to help rule her country? "I haven't even seen the world at all." She slumped her shoulders. "Even if I am to become queen, I want to see my country."

"I have a proposal for you," Link said quietly, but firmly. Zelda's eyes perked up and met Link's gaze.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. A/N: Hello my lovely readers! First of all, I would like to thank all of you for following/favoriting/reviewing my story. It means a lot to me, really. Hope you enjoy! xx

_Edited 7/14/13_

Zelda sat perched on her bed and stared at Link with inquiring eyes. "Proposal?" She furrowed her brows. What could Link have in mind?

Link cleared his throat and spoke. "Proposal, idea, whatever you wish to call it. You told me you hadn't seen the world yet. So, what would you say...if you could leave this castle for awhile? And go explore your kingdom with me?" He glanced at Zelda, waiting for her answer.

Her face lit up. "That would be lovely. Incredibly lovely, Link. But if I were to take a leave from my duties...it would be quite a challenge." Her face grew somber. She ran the thought over in her mind. If she were to leave the castle, she would need to speak with the members of the council first. Acquiring their approval would prove to be a whole new challenge, also. "But I will try to request a leave, and discuss it with the council. Their primary concern would be my protection. Which of course, I would have the legendary Hero of Light by my side," Zelda smiled at Link.

Link eyed Zelda with hopeful eyes. He ran a hand through his dirty-blonde hair. "I could show you my hometown, Ordon. You'd love it," he said excitedly. He began thinking of all of the different places in the vast kingdom of Hyrule to show her. Of course, nothing too dangerous. Perhaps he could show her all of the different spirit springs, or fly a cuccoo down to Lake Hylia. The idea of trekking through Hyrule with his dearest friend lifted his spirits high.

"I'll ask tomorrow morning. But I'm going to need you by my side to convince them." Zelda thought it would be more beneficial for Link to come, the primary reason being that he could help persuade the council with his naturally charming persona. Her stomach did a flip at the thought of exploring Hyrule with Link, free of any burdens of her royal duties. Answering her question, Link nodded his head.

A loud crack of thunder boomed, followed by a flash of lightning and more rain, startling them both. Zelda turned to Link. "It's unsafe for you to travel home in these weather conditions. I have a few spare blankets and pillows for you to use. Er, sorry there aren't any guest rooms-they're still being rebuilt." After the invasion of the twilight, Hyrule did not go unscathed, especially the castle, which was blown to smithereens after Ganon and Midna had battled. As a result, Zelda was left temporarily without a home. Luckily, Una had her parents' old cottage in castle town to reside in.

Speaking of Una, a soft knocking came from her door. Una popped her head in. "Everything all right in here? Man, Hyrule usually doesn't have storms like this ー this thunder is crazy. Anywho, let me know if you guys need anything. I'll be right down the hallway." She cast a glance at Link, her eyes narrowing slightly. "And don't even think about trying anything funny, hero. I've got ears like a hawk." The door them shut promptly afterward.

"Wait, trying anything funny? What?" He held a confused expression for a few moments before realizing what Una's words meant. "Ah. I wasn't even planning on true anything funny, except for, well, kidnapping the princess of Hyrule. Not even that big of a deal, right?" He grinned.

Zelda returned the grin. "Is it still a kidnapping if I consent to it?"

"Nah. A consensual kidnapping is an oxymoron, right?"

"I suppose so," Zelda giggled. "Alright, I'm almost positive I have a bunch of quilts and pillows for you to sleep on."

As much as Link felt bad for burdening Zelda, he didn't have a choice of leaving the castle. With that, Zelda rose from her bed and walked to her wooden dresser. She knelt down and opened the bottom drawer, which was filled with spare quilts and thick blankets. She pulled a few out and began laying out a makeshift bed for Link. Grabbing a few pillows from her bed, she placed them on top of the makeshift bed.

"There," she said, placing her hands on her hips, looking pleased with herself.

Link plopped down onto his bed, placing his arms behind his head. "Not bad, Zel," he smirked. "But really though, thanks for this. It was stupid of me to even think of traveling here in this horrid weather."

Zelda also sat down on the makeshift bed, facing directly across from Link. "Nonsense. I enjoy your company at any time of the day. Really, it's not a big deal at all!" She fidgeted with the skirt of her dress and looked away.

The two conversed as they usually did when they spent time together, and conversation flowed easily. Link was in the middle of telling a story about wrestling with the ill-tempered goats of Ordon, when suddenly, her window flew open, in coming frigid air and rain. "Din damn it." Zelda muttered, sluggishly getting up to close it.

"Language, princess," Link teased. Zelda sent him a glare full of daggers. Reaching for the window, she used all of her strength to shut it extra-tight this time. She mentally made a note to notify her servants to fix the window. Now, it was annoyingly cold in her room. The room was also darkened, due to a few of the candles being extinguished by the harsh wind.

Zelda's delicate brow twitched in annoyance and her lips pouted in a frown. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by Link, who was watching her in amusement. She quickly relit the candles with the remaining lit ones and sat back down next to Link.

Zelda turned and faced Link, who still had a smug look on his face. "Something funny?"

"Yeah," Link's lips twitched upward, a mirthful glint in his eyes. "You."

If looks could kill, Link would be dead a thousand times over. "That's one-hundred years in the dungeon for you, HERO." Zelda said in a mock-authoritative tone. Although she would never admit it, Zelda was enjoying her time spent with Link. Life at the castle was awfully lonely sometimes, even with Una. Acting as an adult and maintaining an icy exterior proved to be disheartening. Even her maids seemed to fear her, despite Zelda displaying nothing but kindness towards them. She was respected, but feared.

Link scoffed. "As if you would actually do that, _princess_. You love me too much."

Zelda's heart uncharacteristically fluttered. Key word: love. She chastised herself, knowing that Link was only joking. And referring to a different kind of love. A small blush surfaced on her cheeks. "Ha. Don't test me, hero. I could easily have your head with my sword." Of course, Zelda knew Link was far more experienced with sword fight than herself, but her pride seemed to have a mind of its own today.

Link moved in close to Zelda's face. "I'd like to see you try, princess." Again, that annoying blush appeared on Zelda's fair skin. This didn't go unnoticed by Link, obviously.

Zelda cursed herself for blushing so easily and scooted away from Link. "Is that a challenge I hear?"

"Yes. I, Link Avalon, Hero of Light, challenge you, Princess Zelda Nohansen, to a duel!" Link proclaimed dramatically.

Of course, it was against Zelda's nature to turn down any challenge, so she agreed wholeheartedly. "I accept your challenge, Sir Link of Ordon! We'll duel tomorrow morning at dawn. Prepare to have your behind kicked." She smirked. Given, Zelda was talented with a sword, but she knew she was no match for Link. Oh well, she thought. If she were to be bested by anyone in a duel, she would rather it be Link.

"It's on." Link reached out and poked Zelda's nose. She retaliated by playfully jabbing him in his side, which he quickly did the same to Zelda. Zelda let out a laugh, and quickly covered her mouth.

A playful glint appeared in Link's cerulean eyes. "My, my. Is the Princess of Hyrule _Ticklish_?"

"Tch. Don't be ridiculous, hero." Zelda quickly crossed her arms in a defensive manner and faced away from Link. "I'm not ticklish."

"Oh, really? I find that hard to believe." Before Zelda could react, Link was attacking Zelda's sides with his hands. Horribly embarrassing laughs escaped from her lips and she began to squirm frantically underneath Link.

"Stop, stop!" She gasped out, but her pleas fell upon deaf ears. Instead, Link increased his attacks on her sides and she began to squirm even more frantically. Tears of mirth flowed from her eyes and her face was flushed red from hysterically laughing. "Mercy, Link, mercy!" She pleaded.

Link ceased his tickling and got off of Zelda. Erratic breathing coming from Zelda could be heard, and Link eyed Zelda's disheveled state. Her hair was tousled, chest rapidly rising and falling, dress wrinkled and hitched up her legs. He almost felt privileged to see the princess of Hyrule in such a state.

Looking all too pleased with himself, he said, "Yeah, you're definitely ticklish."

Zelda glared at Link. "Normally, I would conjure a witty comeback, but I'm too tired."

Link chuckled. Zelda was never living this one down. Zelda let out a long yawn and stretched her arms above her head. Her eyes closed.

"Zel, you awake?" He questioned.

Zelda turned over onto her side. "Mhmm," she mumbled. The two of them shared a peaceful silence over the next few minutes, and soon soft snoring could be heard from Zelda.

Chuckling softly, Link scooped Zelda up into his arms and placed her on her bed. Incoherent mumbling passed Zelda's lips and she snuggled her face deeper into her pillow. Adorable was the first word that ran through Link's mind.

Gazing at Zelda, Link whispered, "Goodnight, Zelda."

Okay, I really couldn't help but writing a little fluff. I think I had too much fun writing it, hehe. Anyway, it would mean a lot for you to review/follow/favorite my story. Tata for now!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

A/N: Hi friends! I am so sorry for not updating sooner! School and life has got me pretty busy, yeah? Anyways...Thank you for all of the follows/reviews/favs, and a special thanks to Darkjackal248, Foxyfellow, and ShadowNinja1011 for the wonderful reviews; it is much appreciated! :) Now on with the story!

...

Sunlight filtered through the window as the sun gradually arose from its slumber, casting a gentle pink radiance on the vast planes of Hyrule, along with a few clouds scattered in the pink sky as remnants of the storm the previous night. It is said that dawn and dusk are the most breathtaking times of the day for one's eyes to gaze upon in Hyrule. As the ray of light streaming through the window emitted a stronger glow, it landed on a certain slumbering hero's face. Eventually, he awoke with a grumble and stretched out his limbs. Looking to his side, he cast his glance over to Zelda, who was fast asleep, a burrow of blankets wrapped cozily around her form. Link went with his best instinct not to awaken her. So much for their friendly spar at dawn, he thought with a grin.

Not long after Link woke up, Zelda was up and about. "Good morning," Link said as he yawned.

"As to you," Zelda replied with a small smile. Today was filled with numerous events for Zelda: Requesting a temporary leave, and if the request is fulfilled, finishing up any work she may have. And sparring with Link, the realization suddenly hitting her.

"Link! We were supposed to spar at dawn, why didn't you wake me?" Zelda questioned.

A smirk adorned Link's face. "I thought best not to wake you princess; you looked awfully comfortable. Besides, the last thing I want to deal with is a cranky Zelda."

Zelda pouted. "I am not cranky in the morning!"

"Oh, really?" Link raised his eyebrows in a skeptical manner. Zelda huffed.

A knock sounded at her door. Opening the door, Zelda was greeted by Una. "Good morning, your majesty!" She curtsied and stepped inside. She raised an eyebrow. "Ah, so the hero is still here?" Una glanced at Link, then back to Zelda and giggled. "Don't worry princess, my lips are sealed!" She mimicked zipping up her lips.

Zelda rolled her eyes at Una's assumption. Obviously, nothing happened the previous night. Besides a tickle attack. A blush appeared on her cheeks at the memory. Clearing her throat, Zelda said, "Link, I need to ready myself for today. May Una escort you out to the throne room? I'll meet you there shortly."

"Of course, princess," Link kneeled and brushed his lips against her hand. Zelda's face reddened much to her dismay. Una had an awfully amused expression on her face. "See you," he said, walking out of her room with Una.

Zelda stood in silence for a few moments. Right, she thought, taking a deep breath. She'll get ready right now.

...

Dressed in her classic royal dress, hair pulled back and crown resting upon her head, Zelda gracefully walked into the throne room. Several servants echoed their familiar choruses of greetings to their princess, bowing their heads as she walked by. Across the room stood Link. He leaned casually against a pillar, sunlight hitting the back of his head and casting a halo-like effect. He appeared to be lost in thought; his mind elsewhere. Clicking of boots across the marble floor could be heard, and Link cast his cerulean eyes towards Zelda.

"Good day to you, princess," he bowed shortly. He noticed Zelda was dressed in her royal garb, complete with her crown resting upon her head. Link found himself preferring her dressed in casual attire, but she did look stunning either way.

"As to you, noble hero," Zelda spoke elegantly. Due to the presence of the noble, high class persons of the castle, speaking formally and politely was a necessity. Merely a princess and her hero was the image they gave off; nothing more, nothing less. Anything less-formal would cause a scandal. Link never took a liking to many of the nobles. He thought they were horribly dull and snobbish. Of course, Zelda possessed similar opinions but never voiced them publicly. Despite living the royal and pampered life, Zelda was not spoiled in the least. Given, she was maybe a little sheltered, but she was grateful for everything she had. Bearing the Triforce of Wisdom and fighting in the war of the twilight, she was forced to grow up and mature faster.

"Allow me to lead you to my council," Zelda spoke.

After walking through a confusing amount of hallways, they reached the council room.

Link and Zelda entered through the large wooden door. Stepping into the room, all eyes were cast on them. Feeling a tad uncomfortable, Link bowed humbly and introduced himself.

He spoke in an easygoing tone. "Good day, members of the royal council. I am Link Avalon, Hero of Light."

An elderly male with a gray beard and hair stood from his chair, gazing directly at Link. "Ah, so it's you! How delightful, Sir Link. I have heard many wonderful things about you. My, if it were not for you, Hyrule would be in utter shambles!" He laughed heartily. The man cleared his throat. "Ahem, let me introduce myself. I am Sir Claude Orville. It is a pleasure to be acquainted with you." He extended his arm and the two exchanged a firm handshake.

Link flashed a charming smile. "A pleasure to meet you too, Sir Claude."

Zelda stepped forward. "Good day, all. I would like to speak with all of you about an important topic shortly." She spoke in a firm tone. "I have a request to ask of." After a silent pause, she continued. "I would like to request a temporary leave from this castle, in order get acquainted with my kingdom. I have not ventured to many areas, and it would greatly please me to do so."

After another pregnant pause, Link spoke up. "Of course, I would be at her majesty's side at all times. I assure you, she would be in no danger whatsoever. You have my word." He spoke in a reassuring tone, his words persuading the council.

"Your majesty, if I may speak," a young man with chestnut colored hair and gray eyes said. He emitted an strong sense of arrogance when he spoke.

Zelda nodded her head, prompting him to continue. "Although I do not know what urges you to leave so suddenly, I assume it is for the best." He glanced over to Link. "With your loyal _hero_ by your side, I'm sure the two of you will have a _ball_," he somewhat sneered.

Zelda's brow subtly twitched in annoyance. Sir Preston Emery was his name. With his good looks, wealthy family, and pretentious personality, he was well respected among the nobles. Preston also made many attempts to court Zelda-each time he was shot down. Nevertheless, he vowed to himself to never give up. One day the princess would come to realize that they were destined to be together. Zelda, of course, wanted nothing to do with him. His very presence irked her.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, she regained her composure and continued to discuss her leave with her council.

Sure enough, just as she had hoped, the council eventually approved. Under one condition, though: if anything were to happen to Zelda, they would have Link's head. Literally. Sir Preston also privately made a threat to Link's manhood.

...

After the pair left the council room, they agreed to leave around noon. Zelda began to walk to her room to begin her packing for her big trip. Butterflies flew about in her stomach, and a light, almost undetectable smile appeared on her face. In short, she was more than excited. It would just be her and Link. The two of them. Alone. Exploring the vast lands of Hyrule, an adventure!

When Zelda reached her room, she began to pack all things necessary. Hooded cloaks, riding pants, and sturdy boots were the first items she packed. She decided it would be best to remain undercover, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention to herself. Una came into her room and started helping Zelda pack.

"Now remember, princess, if anything could possibly happen, you always have the available option of changing forms," Una spoke in a hushed tone, referring to her Shiekah form. Zelda underwent Shiekah training since she was a small child, and with the use of her magic, can successfully shift into her Shiekah form.

"Ah, yes, of course. But really, nothing will happen! Everything will be at ease, Una. Just a little trip around Hyrule, is all," Zelda laughed nervously. She almost sounded as if she were trying to convince herself.

"I'll miss you, you know," Una sniffled, unshed tears swimming in her brown eyes.

Zelda ran over and gave Una a tight hug. "Aww, Una, you're going to me me cry! I'll be back soon, I promise!"

Una sniffled and wiped her tears away, now smiling at Zelda. "Don't get into too much trouble, all right? If that stupid hero lets _anything _happen to you, I'll never forgive him, you hear me?" She continued her babbling until Zelda placed a finger on her lips.

"I'll be alright, Una. I promise. I have Hyrule's most skilled swordsman and hero at my side, who also happens to bear the Triforce of courage. I'll be fine!"

Una nodded, and the two continued their packing for another half an hour. Zelda had changed into her fitting riding pants, brown sturdy leather riding boots that laced up the front, a white blouse with a mock-corset at the front, complete with her dark hooded cloak. Her brown hair was free of her crown and pulled into a loose braid. After double-checking everything, the two departed Zelda's room and began walking to the castle's main room. Those same butterflies were still present in Zelda's stomach.

...

A/N: Okay, third chapter down! Again, I apologize for the delay. I'll try and update this story as frequently as I can, but I have a bunch of exams and projects coming up for school. I'll probably update one or two more times before summer comes, though. Anyway, please leave a review, it really means a lot!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey y'all. Author here. Here's the next chapter. Now that I'm FINALLY eighteen, I've been super busy doing some really cool adult stuff, like going clubbing! And taxes! Haha. Anyway, enjoy.

...

By the time Zelda had finished up her packing, it was already ten minutes past noon. Walking at a steady pace to the castle's main room, with Una at her side, Zelda spotted a rather bored-looking Link. He was dressed in his classic green hero's garb, along with his Hylian shield and Ordon sword. The master sword he once held was sealed away deep in the sacred grove, its eternal resting place. Link casually stretched his arms and gazed up at the high ceiling, admiring the intricate designs on it.

The familiar sound of boots clicking across the floor alerted Link, who noticed Zelda and Una walking towards him. His bored expression was quickly replaced with an excited one with a sparkle in his cerulean eyes. Zelda said her last goodbyes to the people of the castle and a quick hug to Una, and smiled and waved at Link.

To say that Link was excited would be an understatement. "Alright! Lets get a move on, princess!" He exclaimed excitedly. Link offered his arm to Zelda, who quickly linked her arm through his and laughed, the two running off.

...

They arrived at the horse stables and began to load their packed bags onto their horses. A musty scent of hay and dirt filled their noses. The stable consisted of several separate areas for the horses to reside in, along with extra food and hay strewn about.

Epona looked happy to see Link again, giving an excited whinny. "I know, I know! I missed you too, girl," Link spoke to Epona and gently petted her soft nose.

Zelda's horse, a white stallion named Willow, gave a quick snort and stamped her hoof against their dirt, signaling her impatience. "Hey, alright! We're leaving now, so hold your horses!" Zelda laughed internally at her own, albeit terrible, pun. Link let out a snort.

Their bags were fully strapped and secured tightly onto the horses and ready to go. Being the gentleman he was, Link helped Zelda up onto her horse, grabbing her waist and lifting her up. The princess gave a small yelp of surprise. Although Zelda was perfectly capable of mounting her horse herself, she found herself not minding Link's assistance at all.

Link promptly lifted himself up onto Epona and grabbed the reigns, steering her out of the stable. Zelda quickly followed his horse, giving a light kick to Willow's sides. The two left the stuffy stable and trotted into the bright sunlight, the brisk wind licking their faces.

Zelda felt the familiar flutter of butterflies in her stomach, and gave an excited laugh. This was it! She was finally getting out of the castle, finally going on an adventure! Or at least one that didn't involve being held hostage in her own castle, and having her body possessed by an evil being bent on taking over Hyrule.

Zelda admired the vast planes of Hyrule, which seemed to stretch on forever. She gazed in awe at the brilliant landscape, lips slightly parted. Link, however, looked upon the familiar scenery with an unperturbed gaze. He'd trekked through these planes more times than he could count.

Zelda steered her horse closer to Link's so she could speak clearly. "So...where to, o wise hero?"

"I think I know a place," He said with a sly tone to his voice. He yelled a quick "Hyah!" and brought Epona into a full gallop.

"Whatever you say!" Laughed Zelda, quickly following Link. What could he have in mind? She thought internally. Her brain scanned over the areas they had visited in Hyrule previously, and areas they hadn't yet visited. Maybe another light spring? Or Kakariko village, perhaps? She recalled him telling her that he wanted to show her his hometown, Ordon. But Zelda figured they would visit there last, since it was the farthest away. Either way, she was excited for what awaited.

...

After about an hour of galloping, they reached a divided canyon, with Death Mountain overlooking them in the distance. They rode across the cracked dirt and reached a wooden sign pinned to a fence that said, "Welcome to Kakariko Village!"

"And here we are, Kakariko Village, home of the mountain hot springs and your friendly Goron." Link said, chuckling slightly. Heat wafted from the cracked soil and blew in their faces.

Zelda gazed upon the village with awe. Her eyes took in the run-down authentic shops, houses and shacks. The old adobe buildings towered over the two, some even built into the mountain. Straight ahead she noticed a spring with pink faeries flying about. The clear water cascaded down into a small waterfall. A short distance behind the waterfall, another pool of water sparkled with sunlight filtering through the rocks above. Beautiful was the first word that popped into Zelda's mind.

Noticing her trance-like state, Link hopped off Epona and held a hand out to Zelda, who was still sitting on Willow. She noticed his outreached arm and quickly took his hand and dismounted from her horse.

"I know, that was my reaction too when I first laid my eyes upon the spring," Link's voice held a wistful tone.

"It's just so...breathtaking." She began to run towards the spring. "Come on, Link! At least put your feet in or something!" Zelda called out to him.

"Alright, I'm coming!" He laughed and ran after her.

Zelda removed her brown leather boots and cast them aside. She cuffed her riding pants, dipped her feet into the clear water and sat down on the dry water was cold, but nicely refreshing. Link sat joined in at sat down beside her.

A gentle warm breeze swirled around them. For a few moments, the two seemed to share a peaceful silence, until a white butterfly fluttered by and landed on the top of Zelda's head.

"Hey, I think that butterfly likes you," Link laughed.

Zelda gave him a questioning look. "Butterfly? Where?" She quickly turned her head in search of it. The bug flew off of her head and landed on her nose.

Going cross-eyed for a short moment, Zelda muttered a simple word. "Oh." The butterfly flew from her nose to skim the water for a bit, then flew around Link's head. It was almost as if the small bug wanted to play.

Responding to the butterfly's teasing, Link stood up and began to chase after it. His feet splashed around in the shallow spring water.

"Hey, you're getting me wet!" Zelda shouted to Link, who was busily preoccupied with catching the pesky butterfly. Her shouts fell upon deaf ears.

She was just about to shout at him a second time, when a loud _splash_, followed by an "OOMF!" sounded throughout the spring. The clumsy hero was sitting on his behind, an embarrassed expression on his face. The large splash sprayed Zelda, effectively soaking most of her pants and part of her top. A drawn out pause passed between the two. The butterfly flew past the both of them, effectively making its escape. If butterflies had personalities, this one would have quite the cheeky attitude.

Zelda remained silent, violet eyes glaring pointed daggers at Link.

"Uh..." Link trailed off. He noted her soaked attire and all-too pissed off expression.

Her words were icy. "You're _so_ dead, _hero_," Zelda emphasized the last word. Link gulped.

With Zelda basically seething, and Link looking like a terrified puppy, she slowly stalked toward him, taking slow steps. When she was finally standing over him, she smiled sweetly and splashed him with a wave of water far great in size. Undoubtedly, she was using her magic to produce such a large wave.

The wave was great in force and tower over Link, effectively drenching him with the cool water.

Link sputtered indignantly, "HEY!" His dirty blonde hair was now dark brown and clinging to his face, along with his green tunic and hat. "Totally unnecessary!"

"Completely necessary," Zelda remarked with a smug expression.

Suddenly, a glint appeared in Link's eyes, and a mischievous smirk adorned his face. "Well, I mean, if you put it _that way_..." He trailed off. "You're just asking for it." He quickly got up from his sitting position and splashed Zelda with a rather large wave, effectively catching her off-guard.

She was now one-hundred percent drenched in the chilly spring water. Zelda sputtered, a shocked expression on her face. Her hair was matted to her face and her clothes clung tightly to her skin. She quickly splashed Link back, except the wave didn't nearly have as much force as her last one.

"You splash like a princess," Link remarked.

Zelda splashed him again and rolled her eyes. Link retaliated with another splash, not wanting to back down from a challenge. The frivolous splashing soon escalated into a full out water war. Their pride both prevented them from surrendering.

Currently, Zelda was using one hand to cover her eyes from the water, while the other was frantically splashing at Link. Her weak splashes were futile against Link.

"Give up already, princess! Victory is mine!" Link shouted in a cocky tone.

"Never!" She shouted back.

No! She wouldn't lose! Suddenly, Zelda's lips quirked into a small smile for a brief moment as an idea popped into her mind. She chanted a few words under her breath, shut her eyes, and summoned a menacing wave, even greater in size than the first, which was now towering over Link.

Link craned his head up at the wave towering over him and swore under his breath at his impending doom. A large _splash_ echoed throughout the spring, the aftermath of the wave creating small ripples in the water.

"I win," Zelda said sweetly over Link's coughing and sputtering.

"What's all of this ruckus? Why, Link, is that you?" A deep voice questioned. The two quickly turned their heads.

Link stood up and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, trying vainly to tidy his current unkept appearance. "Oh, hey, Renado," Link laughed nervously.

...

Zelda and Link sat around a wooden table inside of Renado's house. They'd changed into dry clothes and were currently sipping tea and drinking some sort of soup. Link was currently wearing his classic garb from Ordon (which Zelda tried not to gawk at), while Zelda was wearing a simple flow-y lavender dress that reached her knees. Her hair was let down and still slightly damp from the spring.

Renado, being the kind man that he is (and knowing he owes Link for saving his village), offered Link and his "lady friend" a free night's stay at the Kakariko Inn. They gladly accepted his offer.

Zelda cupped her hands around her hot cup of tea and blew on it in attempt to cool the steaming beverage. "I hope we didn't disturb the light spirit..." She spoke quietly, a hint of regret in her voice.

"Nah. Eldin knows I saved his butt big time," Link remarked, briefly recalling his adventures as a feral beast, and killing those damned shadow insects that stole the light spirits' light. Quite the tedious job it proved to be. And Midna's attitude didn't contribute at all.

The hero felt his heart drop at the thought of the regal Twili Princess. To say he didn't miss her would be a lie. Her last words popped into his mind.

_Link...I..._

And he would never know her last words to that sentence. Was it, "I'll miss you"? Or maybe "I love you"? Various scenarios played out in his mind and he often found himself contemplating them for nights on end. Mixed emotions ran through his mind. Did he love her? Or simply have a strong emotional bond of friendship?

Zelda saw Link staring intently at his cup of tea, seeming lost in thought.

"Link, are you well?" Zelda's indigo eyes met Link's blue ones. For a split second she saw the feral eyes of a beast.

He snapped out of his thoughts. "Hm? Oh. Yeah, I'm well. Just spacing out," he trailed off.

Zelda simply quirked an eyebrow, not wanting to push the subject. She obviously knew something was on his mind.

Zelda let out a small yawn and stretched her sore limbs. She wasn't used to riding on horseback for so long. Last time, she recalled, that she rode a horse was about a year ago, when she rode on the back of Epona. Link was sitting in front of her, master sword tightly gripped in his left hand, while Zelda was equipped with her light arrows to aide Link in defeating Ganondorf.

"Tired?" Link asked with a smirk.

"Yeah. Using my magic to conjure massive waves of water proves to be quite tiring..." She responded. "Yet, it was still worth it," she grinned.

"Yeah, whatever. I could've easily had you beaten if you hadn't used your magic," Link scoffed, crossing his muscular arms. "Let's get going to the hotel, yeah? I know Renado said he has a room ready for us."

And with that, they left Renado's cozy sanctuary and thanked him for the tea and the meal. By the time they walked outside, the sky was a pretty shade of orange and purple. The sun was setting in the far west, illuminating the clouds. A golden hue of twilight enveloped the land.

...

After a few short moments they reached their hotel room. It was small, and inside were two small beds adjacent to each other, along with an old wooden dresser with a mirror, and bathroom off to the side.

After they dropped their travel bags on the ground, Link made a dash to the bed and plopped down face-first. Ahhh. So comfy. He didn't take comfortable beds for granted after trekking around Hyrule and sleeping on the hard, uncomfortable ground.

Zelda quickly removed her shoes and sat down on the small bed with a creak. The bed was surprisingly comfortable. She leaned back and grabbed a few pillows to support her head.

"Comfy, right?" Link asked.

Zelda gave a contented sigh. "Mhmm," she mumbled.

Link turned to face Zelda. "Say, Zelda..."

"Yeah?" She gazed at Link.

"I mean, if you don't mind me asking," he hastily said. "Why do they want you to marry so soon?" He was actually genuinely curious, and the thought had been bothering him for awhile for reasons unknown.

"The royal council wishes for me to marry to produce an heir to the throne. Since both of my parents are deceased, it is my duty to continue the royal bloodline," A sorrowful expression crossed her face. "If I do not find a husband by twenty, I'll have one chosen for me."

"That's unfair. They can't force you to marry someone you don't love!" Link looked cross. The thought of Zelda marrying some rich pompous suitor thoroughly displeased him.

"I'm lucky I have a choice. At least for now," she spoke softly, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"And about your parents...I...know how you feel. I never even met mine. My mother died while giving birth to me, and...I guess my father was killed by a bokoblin."

"My mother," Zelda said, "died of an unknown illness. By the time the healers tried to cure her, it was already too late. I was six at the time. And my father..." She trailed off. Unshed tears swam in her eyes and she attempted to blink them away, only to have them trail down her cheeks. The last thing she wanted to do was cry in front of Link. She scolded herself for letting her emotions get the best of her.

Link noticed the tears filling her eyes and her flushed cheeks. He quickly got up from his bed and moved his face close to Zelda. She avoided eye contact as he moved closer, feeling embarrassed. "Hey," Link said softly. "Zel, don't cry. I'm really sorry I brought this up." He brushed his hand against her cheek and gently wiped her tears away.

Zelda sniffed. "It's not your fault...I just...it still hurts." Her heart clenched at the painful memories. She longed for her mother and even her father, who wasn't the kindest man. Zelda did her best to try and suppress those memories, yet they always seemed to surface occasionally.

Link kept his hand on her cheek, cupping it softly. Zelda flushed even more at the contact. "Link...thank you," she spoke sincerely. She wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms eventually found their way around her waist, wrapping tightly around her. Zelda buried her head in the crook of Link's neck and breathed in deeply. He smelled of the forest and faintly of cinnamon. Just Link. Eventually they broke away from the embrace, both gazing at each other for a few moments. Link's face appeared to be getting closer, so close that she could feel his breath warming her lips. He leaned in a little closer and closed the distance between them. His lips brushed hers for a moment. Zelda's heart was beating out of her chest and her cheeks darkened. He pulled away and smiled. Zelda gave a small smile, too embarrassed to even speak. Her first kiss...and it was with Link. And she was perfectly okay with that. More than okay, actually.

Link grinned, looking bashful. He had, after all, just kissed the princess of Hyrule, and the most stunning woman he'd ever laid eyes upon. "Feel better?"

Zelda nodded and piped out a small "Yes," kissed his cheek and dove under her covers.

Link chuckled. "Goodnight, Zelda."

He blew out the candle.

...

Sweet Jesus. I didn't expect this chapter to be this long! My main focus for this chapter was to further develop Link and Zelda's relationship. I don't think I'm rushing things between them, because they've been friends for an entire year. And they both have unsaid feelings for each other. (Well, now they're pretty much out there!) Anyway, please leave a review! They motivate me to update faster!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys, here's another chapter for y'all. Sorry if this chapter's out a little later than expected; I just finished up my last week of school. Finals suck, you feel me? Anyway, I'm stoked for summer! Enjooooyyy~

...

Gentle sunlight filtered through the dusty, old curtains as the sun arose across Hyrule, gently casting an ethereal glow on the land. When Zelda's eyes eventually fluttered open, she found Link to be missing. She glanced over at his bed, which was unmade and left an imprint of where he was sleeping. She briefly wondered about his absence, then decided not to worry too much over it. Knowing Link, he was probably out for a walk.

Stretching her limbs, Zelda got out of her small bed and padded over to the bathroom. She splashed some cold water on her face and wiped the water off with a towel. Pulling a simple blouse and skirt on, she released a sigh. As Zelda glanced around the room, she suddenly realized that she was very alone. And very bored, which was a foreign feeling to her.

Maybe she should train? She supposed it wouldn't hurt to practice her magic and keep her skills sharp. She furrowed her brows in thought. An idea popped into her mind. She closed her eyes shut and focused, while reciting a few words under her breath. Slowly, her eyes began to change from their smokey blue to a striking red. Her hair lost its rich chestnut color and shifted to a light blonde. A skin-tight Sheikah garb clung to her skin, accentuating her curves. Smirking, Zelda walked out of the bathroom. It had been awhile since she'd changed into her Sheikah form.

She spotted a ladder in the back corner of the small room and quickly climbed up it. Upon discovering an entrance at the top of the ladder, she opened it, and found that it led to the roof of the inn. From this point of view, she could see all of Kakariko village. Zelda saw a pathway up the mountain and silently sprinted up it. Far out of sight, she reached a secluded area at the very near top.

She began to perform swift kicks, punches, and various forms of attack. Her guardian, Impa, would be proud. A sheen of sweat broke out on her face after a continuous effort of over an hour. Finishing up her training, she wiped the layer of sweat off of her face. She jumped from the top of the mountain to the base, landing softly on the dirt.

Zelda walked over to the roof and opened up the small trapdoor entrance into the hotel room. She climbed down the ladder and returned to her and Link's room.  
Sitting on his bed, Zelda spotted Link staring right at her.

He quickly stood and unsheathed his sword, a hard look on his face. "Who the hell are you?" he spoke harshly. Zelda simply rolled her eyes and strode towards him.

Link gripped his sword tightly and pointed it at her throat. "Speak or I will not hesitate to kill you. Who. Are. You?" He assumed it had to be a female judging by the feminine shape of the form.

Zelda simply sighed in annoyance at the predicament and put her hands up as a form of surrender. Red eyes met blue. "Are you that dense, _hero_?"

Link immediately recognized that nickname. He quickly sheathed his sword and dropped his intimidating look. Instead, a quizzical expression adorned his face. "...Zelda?"

She smirked beneath her cowl. "Well, not exactly. I'm Zelda, but as of right now I am Sheik, one of the last remaining members of the lost Sheikah clan."

Link furrowed his eyebrows. "Say...I've heard of the Shiekah if I can recall correctly...I remember Rusl telling me how a Sheikah, named Sheik, aided the Hero of Time in his quest to defeat Ganondorf."

"You're correct. But do you know who Sheik actually was?" Zelda questioned.

Link shook his head.

"Princess Zelda."

His azure eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Zelda nodded. "Sheik was the Princess of Destiny's alter-ego. Zelda was forced to go into hiding as Sheik to remain hidden from Ganondorf." She paused for a moment. "For some reason, every female descendant of royal blood inherited the ancient magic of the Sheikah. I've trained as one since I was a small child."

The age-old tale of the Sheikah clan had been passed down from generation to generation in the royal bloodline. Zelda recalled spending hours on end in the castle's library when she was younger, scouring the area for any books on the Sheikah she could get her hands on.

Link stared at her with his feral blue eyes. "That's...really amazing," he said, ending the sentence with a smirk. "And I like your...outfit. It's very..." He trailed off precariously.

Zelda quirked an eyebrow, daring him to end his sentence. He didn't. Link supposed he could just admire it and keep his comments to himself.

Feeling particularly daring, Zelda walked to up Link, only a few inches between their faces. "How about our friendly spar we were supposed to have, eh Link?" She drawled derisively. Her Sheikah form augmented Zelda's confidence (and attitude) a few notches. But Zelda surmised that it wasn't a bad thing at all. She could think clearer, was exponentially more agile, and was more in control of her emotions.

The corners of Link's lips twitched upward. "I'd hoped you hadn't forgotten. Because I always enjoy a good challenge."

Zelda stepped back. "Follow me," she spoke, a playful glint in her red irises. Link followed her up the ladder, and they soon found themselves near the top of the cliff in a secluded area, with plenty of room to spar and train. Large boulders and a few frail dead trees, obviously malnourished due to the lack of rain and harsh temperatures, were scattered sparsely about the area.

"I'm ready when you are, princess," Link said cockily.

Zelda responded by tightening her bindings around her hands and securing and readying her sharp daggers. Link unsheathed his sword and tightened his leather boots. The air was thick with the tension of the oncoming fight, adrenaline running through their veins. The two stood a fair distance apart, both ready for the other to make the first move.

Zelda began by launching herself at Link with deadly speed, aiming a swift punch to his side. Link dodged the incoming blow with a side step just in time and countered with a shield-bash, effectively knocking Zelda back a step. He took the opportunity to use the hilt of his sword to knock her back another step. Zelda had already foreseen his plan of attack and quickly dodged. A growl of frustration escaped from Link's mouth. He released a spin attack a split-second later.

Zelda immediately unsheathed her small daggers and began attacking relentlessly. Link blocked most of her hits, but the sharp weapons caught his side a bit. He immediately raised his sword and aimed to knock the daggers out of her hand. Their sharp blades clashed repeatedly until Zelda was rendered weapon-less. She then resorted to ducking and dodging all of the jabs of his sword. She made a swift kick to Link's leg in attempt to make him stumble, but her attack was futile when he avoided it with ease. She construed another swift kick to him, her leg reaching all the way up to his shoulder. Again, he avoided her attack. He was almost surprised he did, for he found himself staring in awe at her Sheikah form. He was entranced by the way she fought; how agile she moved. This was different than any monster he'd defeated, he mused. Her style of fighting was definitely unique.

Feeling frustrated, Zelda directed all of her anger into her punches and kicks toward Link with a strong resolute. Finally, Link received a strong blow to his chest from Zelda's foot, causing him to stumble back. Zelda took the opportunity to smack his sword out of his hand and knock it a distance away from him.

"You're far better than I thought, princess! I'll have to admit, you're surprising me!" Link called out. Smirking, he launched himself at Zelda with his shield. She narrowly avoided the blow by doing a quick backflip. Anticipating her next move, Link effectively knocked her back with another shield bash, her balance wavering, finally catching the Sheikah off-guard. Her back met the ground with a soft thump, and she found herself pinned to the ground by Link. He held both her wrists above her head in an iron grip.

"Do you yield?" He questioned firmly. Zelda was panting heavily and avoided his gaze, not wanting to admit defeat.

"Do you yield?" He reiterated, tightening his grip on her wrists.

Zelda figured she had no other choice and reluctantly admitted defeat. "I yield." With hearing her response, Link released her wrists and got off of her. He held out a hand and she firmly gripped it, lifting herself up off the hard ground.

...

When they reached their room at the inn, both were spent. Their muscles ached with soreness and their bodies were lethargic. Zelda shifted back into her original form. Link wiped the sweat off of his forehead.

"You fight prodigiously. I didn't actually expect to have to try," Link remarked teasingly. Zelda shot him one of her infamous icy glares.

"You're one of the few people who are able to best me in battle. And I commend you for that."

Link feigned shock. "What's that I hear?" He lifted his hand to his ear. "Is the almighty Princess Zelda _impressed_?"

Zelda huffed and crossed her arms. "I'm just saying you fight well," she mumbled, a pink tinge on her cheeks.

"Well, I'll gladly accept your compliment," Link grinned widely, flashing his charming smile. Zelda noticed, every time he smiled, he had a small dimple on his left cheek. And his eyes crinkled at the corners ever so slightly. And she found herself admiring his handsome traits one too many times. For goddesses sake, she was acting like a school girl fawning over her crush.

Link noticed her staring. "See something you like?"

Zelda immediately looked away in embarrassment. "What? I, ah...I wasn't staring!" Nice one, Zelda, she scolded herself. The goddesses have blessed her with the Triforce of Wisdom, yet when it comes to Link, she can't even articulate her words into a sentence properly.

Link shifted closer. "Am I flustering you?"

"No," she replied shortly, refusing to make eye contact.

"So," Link spoke, walking even closer. Zelda backed up. "If I do this," he continued his pace until Zelda's back met the wall. "You're not flustered?" He placed his left hand on the wall beside her head and the other on her waist.

Zelda's eyes widened, and her face turned the color of a tomato. Just where does he think his hand is going?! Her body was frozen. "No," she managed to pipe out.

"Is 'no' the only word in your vocabulary?"

"N-" she cut herself off before she could say no. Taking a deep breath, she managed to muster out a sentence. "My vocabulary happens to be very vast, actually."

Link moved his face in closer. "Is that so?" He knew he was being cruel, but he couldn't help himself. Getting under Zelda's skin was always fun.

Before Zelda could even attempt to reply, Link's lips were on hers. So much for controlling himself, he thought. He slowly moved his hand down to her hip, Zelda flinching slightly. Reluctantly, Zelda wrapped her arms around his neck and began to reciprocate the kiss, her lips moving against his precariously. Link responded by deepening the kiss and nipping at her lip ever so slightly. He brought his other hand down to the small of her back, his thumbs rubbing slow circles. Zelda melted into his touch and sighed into the kiss.

Throughout the hazy atmosphere of her mind, a warning bell rang out. Something wasn't right. Suddenly, she pulled away from the kiss, her eyes wide with shock. "Link, I-We shouldn't be doing this," Zelda spoke quickly. "I don't think-"

"You're right." Link cut her off. "We shouldn't. I'm not being fair to you." His voice was void of any emotion.

Zelda simply stared at him.

"I'm sorry."

Something snapped inside of Zelda. "Why the bloody hell are you sorry? You know Link, you can't just kiss me, tease me, like that and apologize, for goddesses' sake! Why are you apologizing?"

Link visibly flinched at the animosity in her voice. "It would never work out," Link mumbled quietly, so quietly that Zelda strained to hear him correctly.

Zelda crossed her arms. "What do you mean by that?"

Link scoffed and shook his head. "Oh, come on. You're _Zelda_. A princess. Royalty. Far too good for a simple goat herder like me. I'm not anywhere near as close to being good enough for you, nor am I some wealthy royal."

Zelda's expression softened slightly. "I'll have you know, Link," she spoke evenly, her voice unwavering. "That I couldn't care less if you were the wealthiest, most highly acclaimed man in all of Hyrule. You're still Link to me. And you always will be."

"I..ah..." He trailed off. There really was no way he could respond to her words. Was Zelda implying that she wanted to be with him? Did he actually have a chance?

Zelda's expression was unreadable; her eyes gazing unperturbedly at Link.

"We should discuss this later, Link..."

"Hah...yeah, we should! I mean, we're both really tired and not thinking clearly right now, right? Anyway, Zel, there's a place I want to show you!" Link hastily changed the subject, not wanting to discuss the topic any further. There was a time and place to discuss it, and now was not.

Link grasped Zelda's hand and led them out of the door.

...

After crawling through the small covert entrance located at the back of Kakariko Village's graveyard, the two ended up standing before a vast body of water, hidden from the public view. Vivid green moss and plant life grew upon the great rock walls and boulders that surrounded the area. Sunlight filtered through the opening at the very top, casting a visible rainbow. Two waterfalls great in height trickled softly into the water, completing the serene look.

"This is the area where Queen Rutela is buried. Or at least where her soul rests. The grave is straight ahead of us," Link pointed his finger, directing it to the grave.

Zelda nodded in understanding.

"And I swear sometimes, whenever I visit, I can still hear her melody..."

A moment of silence passed between the two. "But who am I kidding, I'm probably just crazy," Link chuckled.

"I don't think you're crazy. Well, not fully looney, at least. Just a bit though, I'll say," Zelda quipped.

"Gee, thanks for reassuring me of my sanity."

Zelda chuckled. "Well, what else are friends for, hmm?"

"Plenty of things, Zelda. Like, for instance, putting up with me! Or sharing an affinity for the same humor. Doing weird things with. Stirring up a fracas. I don't even know where I'm going with this, actually."

"I don't mind. I like listening to you."

"Good," Link laughed. "You know, I'm not very well with words. Yet when I'm with you, I feel completely normal. I don't know, I can't explain it."

Zelda felt quite happy hearing Link say that to her. More than happy, actually. His words brought a grin to her face.

"I feel so special," She joked.

"You should, really. I'm normally as quiet as a mouse. Sometimes people mistake me for being deaf, you know!"

Zelda giggled, enjoying listening to Link's words. She sat down on the mossy ground and picked at a few patches of grass that were germinating in the damp soil.

"I mean, do I look deaf?"

"Tell me Link, how does one exactly _look_ deaf?"

Link almost brought his palm to his face after realizing his stupidity. "I don't know. Ignore what I just said."

Zelda smiled, a mischievous glint in her smokey blue eyes. "Nah, I think I'll just use it against you someday."

Link scowled. "You're so cruel."

Zelda scooted closer to the water's edge and dipped her feet in. Link scooted up next to her and removed his boots.

"Care for a swim, princess?" Now that Zelda thought about it, she really could use a bath right now. The built up sweat and grime from earlier seemingly felt like a thick, uncomfortable, layer now.

Link gestured towards the water. "Ladies first," he remarked lightly.

With that, Zelda dove head first into the clear, refreshing water. She surfaced a few seconds later and called to Link. "Come in!"

Link joined her a second later, making a grand entrance into the water with a splash. Zelda floated peacefully on her back and shut her eyes, a pure look of content on her face.

But of course, this didn't sit well with Link. Having already devised a plan in his head, he silently waded over to the peacefully floating princess and forcefully poked her stomach. Zelda flailed frantically and sunk under the water for a brief moment.

"Why can I never win with you?" She exclaimed in exasperation.

Link flashed a toothy grin. "You make it too easy! Never let your guard down around me, or I'll always get you when you're least expecting it!"

"I swear Link, you're like a child!"

"Maybe to you, at least. I'm just having fun here," He smirked.

"So you get satisfaction out of my distress, is what you're telling me?"

Link grinned. "You know it."

"You're implausible," Zelda said, rolling her eyes. She continued to float on her back, except she kept an eye open in case Link decided to pull another one of his shenanigans.

"Maybe so, but I know you love it," he said in a jocular manner.

Zelda scowled. "Can I just float on my back in peace, you damned hero?"

"Ah, of course, of course. I wouldn't want a grouchy princess to deal with," Link quipped, holding his hands up jokingly. "I'll get out of your hair. For now, at least."

Link dove underneath the cool water and touched the bottom. When he opened his eyes, he saw a few fish swim by. He tilted his head upwards toward the surface and gazed upon the light that refracted through it. The quietness of the water was nice, but almost deafening.

His head popped above the water a few moments later, only to find Zelda still in her original position on her back. From this distance, he could secretly admire the peaceful monarch. The way her hair splayed out in the water, how her back arched ever so slightly to stay afloat, and her stoic expression altogether. This time, he thought best not to disturb her. Not because he was scared to pester her again. Of course not. He possessed the Triforce of Courage for a reason, after all.

Link climbed out of the water and shook his hair out like a wet dog. He removed his shirt that was clinging to his skin and began to wring it out in attempt to remove any excess water.

From the corner of Zelda's eye, she spotted Link. A shirtless Link, in fact. She admired his taut muscles and the water dripping down his abdomen from her covert position in the water. Bad Zelda! She scolded herself, forcing her thoughts (and eyes) in a different direction. How much time had passed? She couldn't estimate accurately, yet she found herself not caring.

She turned over and swam towards the edge and carefully hoisted herself over onto the mossy ground next to Link. He was still wringing out his shirt and Zelda gazed at him.

"If your shirt's wet, you should probably wring yours out too."

Zelda's cheeks darkened. "Very funny, Link. But you're going to have to try harder than that."

He smirked. "Is that a challenge?"

A split-second later, a sharp smack echoed throughout the area, answering his question.

...

And that's a wrap, folks! Stay tuned for next time, and make sure you let me know what you think! I know the beginning is complete, utter shit, but the last parts I'm actually content with.

Also, did you guys see the E3 2013 preview of the new Super Smash Brothers?! It's in full HD for the Wii U, and Link looks like a total BAMF. Totally fangirling over Link right now. Seriously guys, go check it out.

Lastly, to all of my reviewers: I love you. Your reviews definitely motivate to get shit done for this story. So thank you. :*

Sneak preview for next time: Zelda experiences a taste hard alcohol for the first time, more confused emotions come into the mix, and more Zelink, of course!

Tata for now!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here's another chapter! I'm actually really happy with how this story is turning out. Also, your reviews are so lovely. Thank you OTL. They inspire me to write and update faster, hehe.

Okay, here we go, allons-y!

...

Link sorely rubbed the surfacing red mark on his face, which was beginning to look more and more like a hand. The two were walking back to their room at the inn, Zelda alongside of Link with a smug look on her face.

"You know, I was only kidding..." Link somewhat whined. He now knew from experience that Zelda certainly didn't slap like a princess.

"Humph. You still deserved it."

Link supposed he did deserve the red welt on his face, but he just couldn't help himself. Despite how much he feared the princess when she was positively furious, he always got a kick out of it. Even if he ended up injured in the process. Totally worth it.

...

When they arrived at the inn, both changed into dry clothing. Zelda chose a simple blue dress that hugged her torso tightly and flared outwards, reaching just above her knees. She put on her dark cloak that concealed a large portion of her face. Link seemed to have an endless supply of his Ordonian garb, so he just stuck with that.

The two agreed to leave the village before the sun began to set. They packed their bags and said their goodbyes and thank you-s to Renado for him generously offering them a nice place to stay. He simply shrugged off their excessive thanking and handed them a few loafs of bread for their journey ahead.

The sun was almost setting when they finally departed Kakariko village.

"I know it's a bit out of the way, but I want to show you a place in Castle Town," Link called to Zelda, who was trotting along on Willow a short distance away.

"You're the boss," she replied casually.

So far, the trip to Castle Town was going along smoothly, except for a minor set back with Zelda's horse, which somehow spooked itself and almost reared Zelda off of its back, her face positively aghast. Watching the whole debacle unfold, Link tried his best to conceal his laughter. He realized it didn't work when he felt daggers of ice being glared at him.

"What's so funny?" Zelda snapped. Her anger was often used as a defense mechanism from embarrassment.

"Nothing, nothing at all, my dear princess," he grinned cheekily.

Zelda grumbled something to herself about "that damned hero" and resumed riding. They trekked on in a comfortable silence, both of them lost in their own separate thoughts.

Zelda thought about her mother and father. She didn't recall much about her mother, except for her soothing voice and the loving aura she emitted. It was imprinted in Zelda's mind. When Zelda would have nightmares as a child, she would always listen to the sound of her mother's voice and the softness of her touch. Still to this day, she thinks of her mother's soothing energy when needed; to calm herself down or just simply for comfort.

Her memories shifted to her father next. After her mother died, Zelda recalled her dad becoming increasingly hostile. Perhaps it was his way of dealing with the loss of his beloved wife, or maybe it was simply in his nature; an inborn characteristic. Whatever it was, he directed all of his anger towards his daughter. From verbal abuse to even physical, their relationship soon deteriorated.

_You weren't even supposed to be born. The goddesses have made a mistake. _

Zelda flinched.

_You're a failure; an utter disgrace to this family. Leave my sight at once. _

She cringed.

_You're too much like your damned mother. Get out of my sight!_

And so Zelda knew the source of his hatred and animosity was herself, and she couldn't even control it. She reminded him of her mother far too much for him to handle it. And so he ended his life with the sharp end of a blade. Of course, if the general public were to find out the king had committed suicide, a scandal would break out. So the King of Hyrule's death was due to a sudden heart failure. Hyrule's sudden loss of its two essential rulers left the Royal Council in charge until Zelda was of age to begin her ruling at the young age of sixteen.

And then shortly a year after, the invasion of the twilight occurred. Three pieces of the Triforce: courage, wisdom, and power, all met, tied by a red string of fate that ultimately changed the course of Hyrule's history forever. Evil was banished and the light triumphed, but the kingdom was not left unscathed. Its history will be forever written in blood, never to be forgotten.

Zelda put a halt to her inner cogitations when Link led Epona to a stop.

"We're here," Link said. The sun had set awhile ago and the sky was illuminated by the moon, along with countless stars littering the night sky.

...

Surprisingly, Castle Town was almost as busy at night than it was during the day. Link and Zelda moved through the hustle and bustle of the crowd, with Link leading the way.

Zelda had a lost expression on her face and hesitance in her smokey blue eyes. Link noticed her worry and grabbed her hand, reassuring her. Various shouts and chatter could be heard, along with hasty footsteps on pavement. She had removed her cloak to avoid looking suspicious, which could prove to be risky due to being recognized, but with her long hair let down and the absence of her crown, she was deemed unrecognizable.

After taking the back routes of the town and numerous twists and turns, they finally reached a secluded area at the bottom of a staircase. Zelda shot Link a confused glance.

"In here," said Link, stepping forward and entering through the door.

They were greeted with a chorus of warm welcomes by strangers, all in the happy daze of alcohol.

A particularly large woman who appeared to be the owner of the bar called out to Link. "Link, honey, long time no see! Come on over here and have a seat."

He walked to the bar area on sat down on a stool, with Zelda next to him. "Heya, Telma," he flashed a charming grin.

"Oh, and who might this lovely lady be?" Telma asked amusedly.

"The princess of Hyrule," Link replied nonchalantly.

Telma nearly spat out her drink. "Oh my goddesses! Pardon me, your majesty, I didn't even recognize you!"

"Please, call me Zelda," an easygoing smiled appeared on her face.

"Of course, Zelda. Ha, I thought you looked a little different! You have that look of a royal. Your eyes and your stunning features are a dead giveaway, honey," she spoke. Zelda blushed at the compliment. "But anywho, what can I get you guys to drink tonight, hmm?"

"I think I'll just start off with a house brew," Link answered.

"And for you, princess?"

"I...ah..." She trailed off. Zelda wasn't familiar with drinking, nor had she ever stepped foot in a bar. But there's a first for everything, she surmised. "I think I'll have what he's having," she replied.

"Alright, coming right up!" Telma returned with two ales in a glass mug.

"Cheers, Zelda," Link chimed, clinking their glasses together briefly. He took a long gulp of his drink. Zelda stared uncertainly at the beverage and took a small sip. It didn't taste half bad, she mused.

"First timer?" He joked.

"Yeah, you could say that," she replied, smiling. "This isn't that bad, actually." She took another sip.

Link gazed at her amusedly. "Pace yourself, princess." Zelda simply rolled her eyes and took another gulp. After finishing off two-thirds of her beverage, a pleasant, warm feeling settled in her stomach.

"Now do kindly tell me, Link, why did you take me to a bar, of all places?"

"Well, instead of our typical sightseeing, I guess I wanted to show you a few little places in the nooks and crannies of Hyrule. Castle Town in particular," he replied. Zelda nodded her head in understandingly.

Telma appeared before them. "Alright guys, this one's on the house," she winked, setting down two small shot glasses filled with an unfamiliar liquid. Zelda brought the drink up to face briefly, and crinkled her nose at the smell.

Link grinned at Zelda. "You just have to drink it really fast," he encouraged. "I'll go first," he said, and quickly downed the bitter liquid. "Your turn. Unless you don't want to, of course..." He trailed off suggestively.

"Are you calling me a cuccoo? I can handle a measly drink."

Zelda stared down the liquid with uncertainty, until she finally bought it to her lips and drank it with one quick gulp, and slammed the small glass down onto the table. The beverage burned her throat and left a warm trail down into her stomach. She made a face.

Link placed a hand on her shoulder. "I think that's enough for you for now," he grinned.

"I can handle myself, you know. Give me another," Zelda ordered.

Telma and Link both exchanged bemused expressions. "Coming right up," Telma smirked, sliding another shot glass in front of her.

"Er-Zelda, I don't think you should-"

Zelda cut off Link by putting a finger to his lips. "Quiet." She finished off another drink with a quick gulp. There really was no stopping her; if Zelda wanted something she would surely get it. She started to giggle. The giggling soon turned into full out hysterical laughing.

Link couldn't help but laugh in return. "What's so funny?"

She took a moment to compose her self. "It's just-" she laughed, "I'm the bloody princess of Hyrule, and I'm sitting in a bar next to the bloody hero of Hyrule, drinking the night away!"

"Yes, and now the bloody hero of Hyrule is going to escort the bloody princess of Hyrule off to bed." He placed a purple rupee down on the table and Telma handed him a key to a room to stay in that was across the street.

"Can you stand?" He questioned amusedly.

Zelda stood from her seat and began to walk, only to find that her sense of balance was horribly askew. She caught herself the first time, determined to make it to the door. As she began to fall again, she found a pair of strong arms gripping her waist, halting her plummet to the ground.

"Easy there, princess. Here-lean on me." Link slung her arm around his shoulder and wrapped an arm around her waist, effectively steadying her.

"Thanks, Telma!" Link called out as him and a disoriented Zelda walked out the bar door.

"Bye honey! Come back soon, I'm counting on it!"

...

Link and Zelda were greeted with two small beds in an also small room. Zelda managed to make it to her bed without falling. The grace of a princess was not something she possessed at the moment. Something in the back of her mind was telling her to smack Link, but the thought never fully processed itself through her hazy mind.

"I'm surprised you made it across the street and down the block," Links voice intruded her mind.

"Che! You stupid hero, this is yooourrr fault!" She exclaimed dramatically and pointed an accusing finger towards Link.

"Oh? Is it now? I'm pretty sure I tried to stop you from drinking more, but you were too stubborn to listen to me," he chided.

"I'm not stubborn!" She argued, her cheeks flushed from the alcohol.

"Yeah, you're not stubborn and I'm the King of Hyrule," He said sarcastically. Link knew he was enjoying himself a bit too much bantering with Zelda.

"You-" _hic_ "are so annoying! Go away!" _hic_

"And I think you need to go to bed before you embarrass yourself even more."

"No! Not until you-" She was abruptly cut off mid-sentence when Link grabbed both sides of her face and kissed her right smack on the lips, effectively shutting her up.

"You..." Zelda trailed off precariously. She gazed at Link confusedly, her mind trying to work out what had just happened. Her lips tingled ever so slightly and she brought her fingers to them. Her brows furrowed and her eyes flicked back to Link, who was staring at her intently with a smug look on his face. Zelda sank back down onto her bed and closed her eyes, drifting off into slumber.

Link smiled. "Goodnight, Zelda."

...

Hehe. I think my goal for this story is to put a kiss in each chapter.

Also, I'm going to apologize in advance; I may not be updating for awhile because I'm taking a two week trip to Japan in a few days! I'm actually REALLY excited because I'm traveling with my best friend.

Nevertheless, still expect this story to be finished!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi there~! Author here. This is me apologizing for the late update (again). I have just arrived home from Japan. Well, yesterday to be exact. (・ω・) I cannot even EXPLAIN how amazing my trip was, oh my god. Kabukicho was my favorite area to visit, although it was a bit on the shady side. It was quite funnyーmy friend and I were hit on by some guys in the street, and they asked us to come to their club with them. I declined their request, despite how polite they were, hehe...I later found out that they were "host boys". Turns out Ouran High School Host Club isn't fake. Baha. Anyway, enough with my babbling. Here's chapter seven.

..:::..

Zelda awoke with a groan, her mind in a disoriented state. She immediately shut her eyes at the harsh light filling the room. What had happened last night? She was still in her day clothes and shoes. Her mouth was dry and had a bitter taste, and her head felt as if it were about to implode.

Link was still fast asleep on his bed. His dirty blonde hair was ruffled and all over the place, and his lips were slightly parted, soft breaths coming from them. A small pool of drool was present on his pillow. It was evident that he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

Zelda pressed her thumbs against her temples and shut her eyes in concentration, her brows furrowed. It hurt to think. Suddenly, a barrage of memories of the previous night hit her like a ton of bricks. Castle Town, Telma's bar, drinking strong shots of alcohol...and something about Link. She couldn't quite place a finger on it; it was as if a solid wall was blocking the memory.

Out of habit, she placed her fingers on her lips. Oh. OH. She remembered clearly now; she was bantering with Link and he kissed her to cease her endless drunken slur of words. Her lips tingled in remembrance, and she gasped. She inwardly cursed. The damned hero.

She looked at the clock on the wall. It read 7:32 AM; a tad early. She couldn't fall back asleep now, she was already fully awake. And slightly irritated. Zelda softly padded over to the small bathroom and inspected her reflection in the mirror. Her complexion was paler than normal, and her hair was in a disheveled state.

"Yeah, I look like a real princess right now, don't I," she muttered sarcastically. She attempted to comb out the tangles in her long hair, finally succeeding after a frustrating twenty minutes. An empty cup was sitting by the sink, and she filled it with water, hastily drinking the liquid. Her mouth wasn't as dry as it was when she first woke up, at least. And her hair was now under control.

She reminded herself to slap Link when we woke up. And to never, EVER drink again. The damned hero, taking her to a bar of all places. She enjoyed it at first, and then she realized she had a bit too much when the drinks started tasting GOOD. As she lay down back onto her bed, softly sinking into the mattress, she shut her eyes. She wouldn't fall asleep; instead she was left alone to her own thoughts.

Why was it always him? Why did he evoke such a strong reaction from her? What had happened to her icy, stoic exterior that all men seemed to cower in fear at? She did earn her reputation of "the ice princess" for a reason, in fact...What was it about him that was so...different? Special to her? It felt as if they had known each other forever, despite the recent closeness of their friendship. She couldn't figure it out for the life of her, and the thought frustrated her greatly. But now was not the time to think about it; her headache seemed to increase with each thought that ran through her mind. Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours.

She put a halt to her inner cogitations and glanced at the clock again. 9:48 AM, it read, ticking softly. Link was still fast asleep and his position remained unmoved from a couple hours ago. Zelda chuckled to herself softly. The great hero of Hyrule, looking so...peaceful. Almost like a child. Zelda resisted the urge to stroke his soft cheek and mentally slapped herself.

As if sensing her staring, Link's eyes began to flutter open. He shifted over groggily before greeting Zelda, "Morning, Zelda," he said, his voice slightly husky.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Zelda replied casually.

Link stretched his arms and let out a groan. "I hate mornings," he said as he flopped his head back down onto his pillow.

"I can tell," she remarked. "Ah, but you're going to hate this morning a bit more than usual."

Link looked confused. "Why's that?"

Smack.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!" He sorely rubbed the top of his head. "You know, for a princess you're awfully violent!" Link fussed.

"Why the hell did you take me to a bar and let me drink like a bloody sailor?! I have the worst damned headache imaginable, you stupid man!" She shouted, then instantly regretted her decision. OW.

"I tried to stop you, but you wouldn't have it! You were bent on proving to me that you could 'handle your own' or something like that."

Zelda was silent for a brief moment. She pressed her fingers to her temples, letting out a sigh. "Just...don't ever let me drink again," she groaned.

Link smirked. "Lightweight."

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't say another word, or I'll assault you with this pillow. I can assure you it won't be pleasant," Zelda threatened.

"Okay, lightweight."

Needless to say, Link was the victim of several unrelenting smacks with a pillow. He was unaffected by the barrage of attacks from the soft pillow. Sighing, Link said, "I've had enough," and quickly grabbed the pillow from Zelda.

"Give it back, I wasn't finished yet," she growled. Instead, Link held the pillow higher and out of reach from Zelda. She quickly climbed onto the bed and attempted to snatch the pillow from him.

She finally got a hold of the pillow and tugged at it, attempting to free it from Link's grip. With a sharp tug from Link, Zelda suddenly lurched forward from her position on her knees and landed on him.

"Oof!" Came a muffled noise from the princess. Link was sitting down, almost in a laying position, pillow still in hand, and Zelda was straddling his waist. It took a moment for them to register the position they were in.

With a smirk of realization, Link said, "Wow princess, I didn't know you liked to be on top."

She turned a fascinating shade of crimson and a vein popped in her forehead. Zelda smacked his chest several times in embarrassment. "You dirty pervert!" She sputtered.

She hastily tried to climb off of him, only to find that she was stuck. Firm hands were gripping her hips, preventing her from moving.

"Link..." She trailed off precariously.

"Hmm?" He questioned innocently. Of course he was fully aware of the position he had Hyrule's only monarch in.

"Let go," she said in a dangerously low tone.

"Nah, I'm feeling pretty comfy right now, actually."

"Link!" She hissed out, struggling above Link. Zelda eventually managed to flip their positions, only to find herself trapped beneath Link. She pushed against his broad shoulders.

"Say pretty please," he teased.

Zelda's lips formed into a scowl. "And you can kiss my royal arse." She eventually wriggled her way out of Link's grasp and quickly got off of the bed.

Link grinned wolfishly. "Come on, you know I'm only playing around."

It's not proper! was the first thing Zelda thought. But she decided to not be such a...prude. She was over and done with being ridiculously uptight twenty-four-seven. Right now was the time to relax and not worry about anything. Have fun. Does that mean fool around a bit with the hero of Hyrule? Sure, why not.

"I'll get you back soon, you damn pervert. Don't let your guard down." A playful glint flickered in her blue eyes.

Link returned the gaze. "I never let my guard down."

The corners of her lips twitched into a small smile. "Mm. We'll see about that."

His eyes lingered on her form as he admired the princess. It was truly a strange and foreign feeling to Link. Talking to a princess so casually, as if they had been friends for an eternity. He was so comfortable, so at ease around her. He wondered if Zelda felt the same. Yet an entirely new feeling tugged at his heart; a feeling of a greater desire than friendship. They both knew that they were attracted to another, but what went beyond that? A word that Link could daresay never imagine-love.

"Say...Zelda," Link spoke up.

Zelda's eyes perked up. "What is it, Link?"

Link cheekily grinned at the floor, a small blush on his face. "I just wanna say that...you know...I really like you. I really, really like you, a lot. And..." He paused briefly, his heart beating faster than normal. "I think you're really beautiful, if I haven't told you that. I've been thinking it ever since I met you a year ago." He scratched the back of his head and grinned bashfully, a small blush still on his cheeks.

Zelda's heart skipped a beat and her breath caught in her throat. "Link..." She gently smiled. "I...I really like you too. I cannot even fathom my life without you," she laughed lightly. "Thank you."

Intertwining their hands, Link leaned forward and kissed Zelda softly on her lips. Zelda removed her hands from his, wrapped them around his neck and kissed him back. Link smiled into the kiss and wrapped his hands around her waist. Sparks of electricity could be felt between the two as the kiss grew more intenseーan insatiable desire for more was thick in the air.

Link promptly lifted Zelda up, one hand under her knees and the other around her shoulders, breaking the kiss briefly. He sat them down in the bed with a small creak, with Zelda in his lap. He ran his hands through her soft hair. He moved his head and began gently kissing the soft skin on her neck all the way up to her temple. Zelda's breath hitched at the foreign sensation.

Feral blue eyes bore into hers. "I love you."

"I love you too." She couldn't contain her smile.

And in that moment, that's all they were; a princess and her valiant hero. Nothing else mattered.

..:::..

I am sooOoOOoOoo sorry for this short chapter! I promise I'll make it up to you in the next one ( ；´Д｀)

Please leave a review and let me know what you think!

xo


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. A/N: Hi there, author here. Uh. Here's another chapter! It's super late, I know. /sigh. Please don't kill me! I've somehow lost track of time and whatnot - I'm moving far away to go to college soon, so I've been busy with that. Also, post-Japan depression. ( ´Д`) Okay. Enough of my word vomit, I sound like a broken record. On with the show!

..:::..

After residing in Castle Town for a few more days, the pair set off on their stallions, awaiting adventure. Link has grown antsy spending time in Castle Town. He generally disliked the feeling of being cramped in a hustle-and-bustle town for more than three days.

Even Zelda was growing restless herself. Although it was more of a feeling of paranoia with her; the fear of being recognized. And after a particularly unpleasant encounter with a man who had a knack for groping unsuspecting women, that was the deciding factor to leave. But only after a slap in the face from an enraged princess, of course. It was times that this when Link wished that punching a man in the face was socially acceptable.

A vein popped in Link's forehead and he clenched his fists, ready to beat the living hell out of the creep. Zelda quickly grasped his hand and whispered in his ear, "Link, calm yourself. Let's just leave."

"Tch." Link shot the man an intimidating glare before grasping Zelda's hand and leaving. They made their way through the rest of the busy town with Link's hand resting protectively on the small of Zelda's back.

..:::..

Link let out a huff as they trotted along on their horses. "You should've at least let me knock him in the face. The bastard deserved it."

Zelda sighed. "I know, I know. It's best to just leave creeps like him alone. His bad actions will catch up to him one day, I can guarantee you that."

"Yeah, I suppose you're right...but still. As much as your slaps to the face hurt, he deserved worse," he grumbled.

"You're cute when you get all protective," Zelda teased.

"Well of course I'm going to be protective over the woman I love." He turned his head away, his face slightly flushed.

Zelda giggled, his words bringing a smile to her face. If they both weren't on their horses, she would have kissed him on the cheek. Being in love, Zelda thought, is truly blissful.

"So where to next, o wise adventurer?" She inquired.

"Ordon! It's quite a way aways, but it'll all be worth it. You'll love it, lots of pumpkins. And goats." Link grinned. "Most likely, we won't arrive there until late tonight, and traveling at night can be, er, slightly dangerous..." He trailed off.

Zelda's eyed widened. "What?" She tried to mask her concern, but most of it showed through on her expression.

"The majority of the monsters are just weak bokoblins, nothing I can't handle. The most frightening thing about the bastards is their appearance. They're ridiculously hideous."

"Lovely," Zelda commented sarcastically.

"Turn that frown upside down, princess! I did swear on my life to protect you, didn't I?"

Zelda smiled. "You did. And I completely trust you."

"Good," Link beamed.

The two spurred their horses on, the sweltering sunlight beating down on their backs.

..:::..

Zelda didn't want to say anything, nor complain and be a "princess" about it. But to put it short, her rear end hurt from riding all day, her whole body was uncomfortably sticky from the heat - all together she was a hot mess. She prayed to the goddesses that they were almost to Ordon; she didn't know how much longer she could take. How did Link manage to do this constantly? She had to give it to him. It was nightfall and the temperature had dropped a significant amount, thankfully. They has also been fortunate to not have any run-ins with bokoblins. Their numbers had dwindled due to Ganondorf's defeat, most likely.

Unable to withstand her curiosity, Zelda decided to ask him. "Link," her soft voice rang in the damp air.

"Zelda," Link replied casually, his eyes shifting to her form.

"Are we almost there?" She tried to keep the lethargy from creeping into her tone.

Link raised an index finger and thumb to his chin. "Hmm, I'd say we're relatively close. Twenty minutes at the most. Why, is the horse riding life just not for you, princess?" He joked.

"No, not really," she laughed. "Tell me, Link, how does your rear _not_ hurt after riding for so long?"

"Can't say. It's a secret hero thing." He brought a finger to his lips.

She raised her brows, the corners of her lips twitching upwards. "Ah, I see, pardon me for even asking, o valiant hero."

"Do not fret, my lady! Our perilous journey will soon come to and end!"

Soon enough, they arrived at the quaint little town of Ordon. They parked their horses just outside of Link's house and grabbed their belongings. Zelda noticed that Link's house was the first one in the village. She spotted a ladder than reached fairly highーleading all the way up to a wooden door. As they stepped inside the cozy treehouse, Zelda was greeted with a small feline. It was black in color, with a white face and paws. One eye was blue, and the other green.

She knelt down to pet the small creature. "You didn't tell me you had a cat," Zelda cooed as she gently scratched underneath the kitten's chin.

"Yeah, I found this little rascal in a hidden village just north of Eldin Bridge. The whole town's filled with cats and a little old lady. This one took a liking to me in particular and even followed me out to Epona." Link knelt down beside Zelda and gently stroked the kitten's soft head, reaching behind its ears.

"Does it have a name?"

"Nah, I really haven't gotten around to choosing one. I'm really bad at thinking of names." He gently scooped the kitten up into his arms, cradling it gently. It let out a small mew. "She likes to be held." Link gently placed the kitten down on a cushiony seat. It quickly made itself comfortable, curling into a small ball and purring softly.

Zelda's lips morphed into a grin. "You're such a softie, Link."

Link sighed dramatically. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I can still like adorable kittens and retain my manliness."

"I never said you couldn't," she grinned softly, pecking him on the lips.

..:::..

Link ignited the small fireplace in the corner, the flames warming the room within minutes. They sat around a table sipping steaming cups of tea that Link had made. Looking around, Zelda spotted several trinkets and picture frames, all cluttered about in the small area. She saw a picture of a particularly young Link, no older than ten, posed next to Epona, who was a young mare herself. Seems like they go way back, thought Zelda.

A small chest sat back on one of the many cluttered shelves, a gold lock securing it shut. It stood out from the rest of the trinkets in Link's house. She briefly wondered what lay inside the compact chest, but dismissed her curiosity.

Noticing Zelda's gaze in the chest, Link quickly changed the subject. "Damn, now how's this gonna work?" He gestured to his single bed. "I don't have an extra bed for you to sleep in," he said, scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry about it. Your couch looks awfully comfy right now, actually..." Actually, anything looked comfy to Zelda right now. Even the floor.

"No no no, I can't let you do that! You're a princess for Din's sake. I'll sleep on the couch, and you can take my bed," he insisted.

Zelda gave Link a glare. "I am not to be treated like a princess during this time, Link. Seriously, I don't mind taking your couch. Just leave it."

"Nope. I'm taking the couch. Unless you want to share my bed, then it's settled," he countered.

"Fine. We're sharing your bed then," she spoke with a tone of finality.

Looking shocked and slightly confused, he said, "Wait, what?"

"I'm not repeating myself." She flushed slightly, avoiding eye contact.

Link's lips morphed into a sly grin. "Fine by me," he replied, looking all too happy.

"Yeah, I'm sure it is. Now turn around, I need to change."

"Can I peek?"

Zelda shot him an icy glare. Words were unnecessary to answer his idiotic question.

"You're no fun," Link pouted, turning his back to Zelda.

After a few moments of clothes shuffling about and dropping to the floor, Zelda quickly pulled on a comfier garment. It was light in fabric, thin strapped, and reached her knees. It was modest and left plenty to the imagination. She quickly hopped in bed, leaving room for Link.

Link promptly removed his shirt and dropped it on the floor. Zelda, couldn't help but stare - her eyes were locked onto his shirtless form. A blush stained her cheeks.

He noticed her embarrassment. "Something wrong?"

"N-no. But, ah," _damn Zelda, get it together_! "...never mind," she sighed. Link grinned and scooted next to her.

"Why so tense? Come here!" He shuffled closer to her and wrapped both his arms around her, hugging her close to him. She wriggled about in his grasp a bit, yet he held an iron grip on her with his arms. His bare skin pressed against her back, creating a strange yet pleasant warmth. Her muscles instantly relaxed. Why was she so worried in the first place? It wasn't as if they were doing anything...uncouth. It was just Link - her best friend, her lover.

Sensing her relax, Link mumbled softly, "G'night, Zel."

..:::..

Gah. Another short chapter, I know. Hope you guys like the fluff I added in. \(^ε^ )

Hehe. I (lightly) base most of the fluffy parts off of personal experiences that are stuck in my mind. I can concur that sleeping with shirtless men is indeed enjoyable. Gentleman, keep this in mind ;-)

Oops, who said that? Lol. Anyway, I hope to wrap up this story within the next few chapters. Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Lastly, a thanks to all of my reviewers. You're all lovely.

xx


End file.
